


Kings Of The Eternal

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [122]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Other, Undertop, Zephyrtale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: The ERROR remembers who he was once more, even knowing this he still plans to continue his work as the Destroyer- only now he has his vast knowledge to aid him.Realizing at last, that Ink needs to die if he wants to press ever forward, he makes it his goal to find a way to rid him of this pest. Recognizing that he needs a little help, he saves a dying Gaster- planning to make him in a puppet that thinks for itself.
Relationships: Gaster/gaster
Series: tales of the unexpected [122]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	1. Phantoms Of Eternity

Error appears into the broken universe through a glitchy portal; he had long since gained his memories as his time as a Science Sans, AfterTale Sans and Genocide Sans.

Once he carefully pondered over this, he decided to continue in the path he had chosen for himself. Only now he was thinking clearer, his insanity had taken on a different form.

With the knowledge from his Science years, he began building for himself a laboratory; his skills he refined once again- a workaholic who worked non-stop. And as AfterTale Sans this came to endless patience, kindness, consideration, serenity and understanding on different matters. The ability to step back and take things slow.

And then there was his Genocide side... forbearance, restraint, stoicism, endurance and determination. Genocide had been resolved in his decisions, having the perseverance and the persistence to carry them through. He was a careful strategist that was cunning, sly, manipulative, deceitful and clever. Using what little he had to achieve his goal from his limited position and movements. A mastermind that stuck to the shadows.

Error Sans, however, was different- he was completely insane- lost in rage and hatred. He had lost all his memories of those times, along with the skills and attributes that went with them.

But he had built a new set of different skills. While his past selves had been long-ranged fighters and Science not a fighter at all; Error Sans became a fighter in all areas, able adjust to anything that came his way. He knew nothing of sleeping or eating. Wit his becoming apart of the Anti-Void's Code meant that it healed his wounds when he returned.

His life's mission was to delete the multiverse so that there was only one universe.

Science Sans and AfterTale Sans that he had been, they were only drops in the ocean compared to Genocide and Error Sans's lifespan. Still, Error Sans's life was longer than Genocide's. His experiences made him one of the strongest Sanses in the multiverse, earning him the title of 'The Destroyer'.

Error felt he was even more deadly now that he had full control of his mental powers. No. He knew he was far from sane, his goal remained the same... yet he was going about it differently.

Ink Sans was a roadblock for him. One that he had failed to remove even with his superior skills in battle.

That was now he took himself out of the limelight, almost stopping all his movement. Keeping close to the shadows while he planned and schemed.

Error had never stopped to question Ink's magic and power; always going at him full force.

He was keenly aware that when Ink drank of the red paint, that he began stronger and fiercer; he was extremely hard to take on and Error would normally choose to run than fight at these times.

So then, what about the other paints?

Error's latest project, besides his knitting and doll making, etc.., was somehow get a hold of the paints and study their components.

Were they really paint?

He began to think that these were SOUL essence, much like the determination he drank to become Genocide.

As Science Sans, he had removed the 'colour' from the SOULs himself. It had been painful to watch, he remembered the guilt he felt in the midnight hours. Those moments he could not sleep and kept working on the humans.

The things he has done as Science Sans are laughable now he looked back on them. He had killed more monsters and humans than there were universes in his multiverse.

Error broke out of his thoughts when he comes to the laboratories of the Hot Lands of this universe, he needed to restock some items, and the best way was to take from abandoned or broken universes.

The heat seemed to washes over him in strong waves, it barely made him sweat, he could handle almost any element.

He had once fallen into lava before, making Ink scream in terror. Error had merely swum back and dragged himself up onto the rocks and began the battle once again; only this time it was Ink creating water and ice everywhere.

Error found it amusing at the time and kept trying to jump in again, with Ink making solid blue ice on the area he fell in.

As he came nearer to the laboratories, he notices dust and blood everywhere. Too much to be from one or two monsters. Then he sees the pieces of clothing items, or other items the monsters had chosen to leave behind upon their deaths.

Piles and piles of dust. Piles and piles of items.

Error walks through the open doors, not bothering to walk around or step over, the dust, just going straight through it without care.

The sound of screams echoed throughout the halls and corridors. A battle was raging somewhere in the depths of these laboratories. Many monsters were losing their lives.


	2. The Cry Of The Lost One

Error hears laugher- breathless laughter of many.

Coming through some door, he found himself on a platform, which overlooked a large room. This room was most likely used as a testing ground for whatever project was being done.

Gazing over the edge, he stares many different kinds of monsters, staring down at someone of the floor. The ones surrounding the one laying on their back, all had the same uniform on. On the upper arms had a symbol on it.

Error turns to look all around him, some of the monster dust had the uniforms fallen with them. He takes out his glasses and studies the symbol. It seemed to be an echo flower, only it was coloured red.

He had never seen this symbol before. And he knew these were outsiders to this universe since no living SOUL should be here. This place was too broken to keep life living.

So he could only guess that this was a new group, such as Nightmare's Gloom and Doom Boys, Or Dream's Star Sanses.

Error kneels down keeping close to the shadows as the monsters laugh and joke to the poor SOUL they had harmed. It was clear that they were strong; strong enough to take on all these monsters that were now dust.

The Error in the past would have gone crazy and killed the remaining monsters, then sought answers. However, he thought better. It was best if he found out all on the enemy than rushing in headfirst into the unknown.

Peeking over the edge of the safety barrier... that was not normal for a universe... dumb glitches- Error stares at the gloating monsters who were watching their enemy slowly getting weaker.

...and then they left.

Error blinks. Then frowns.

"*never leave ya enemy alive!" Error snaps to the empty space, "bad form!"

Error knew that if one did not kill their enemy there and then, there was always a chance they could recover and come back stronger.

The glitchy skeleton shortcutted to stand over the monster. A skeleton monster. A Gaster skeleton monster.

Error did not bother to wipe the dust from under him, instead, he crossed his legs and then flops down on his rear, right on top of the piles of dust. There was so much of it, it raised him slightly off the ground.

"*hiya." The ERROR's ever-changing voice came, "a strange gaster huh?"

The Gaster slowly turns to him, his jaws slightly open with blood pouring from the teeth. He closed one socket, in order to focus the other on the glitch. Then the Gaster had the nerve to smile at him. It was only a small twitch of the jaws, but Error saw it.

Error turns to study the broken or shattered bones. The clothes were worn so much, he could even see the ribs and spine.

"You... are Error..." Came a small raw voice, then glitch turns to see the Gaster had managed to give him a full smile now, "I've... always wanted ...to meet you. My son talks about you a lot..."

Error huffs loudly, he readjusts his glasses to look at the skeleton more, now paying attention to what clothes he had on; this should give away what universe he was from instead of bringing out his SOUL.

"*son? i don't think i've seen this son of your's." Error told the Gaster, who looked like he was right out from Alice in Wonderland- the mad hatter.

The Gaster continues to smile.

"*i am impressed. ya killed off all those monsters... and i'm impressed that ya look at me without fear. even knowing who i am." Error said loudly as he sees creaks appears on the other's skull, with flickers of dust coming away, "so... i won't let ya die alone."

Error always hated dying alone when he was After Sans, he wished that there was someone with him during that time.

"...I wish..." The Gaster says, his voice getting lighter, "... that I could... have stayed...with him... forever..."

"*forever?" Error mumbles this, then he looks at the Gaster; he was most likely an out coded character with forever in view, like himself or Ink, and could only die when his SOUL died.

"...forever... with my beloved... and my dear son..." Gaster went on with tears appearing at the corners of his sockets, "... I want to live..."

Error felt like something had slammed into his tiny SOUL piece.

Those were his own words. An echo of who he once was... Words he had spoken just before he crumbled into dust.

'*i want to live.'

Error reaches up with both hands, and moves his glasses above his skull, leaving them there; then he ran his fingers over his sockets, drawing out his blue strings.

"*ya have a 3% chance of survival." Error said firmly, his knowledge filing into his the front of his mind- he had been a scientist in all areas, including medial, "however a price ya have to pay."

"...price..." Gaster utters out, staring dully at him.

"*i have no allies. and i realize that i need help." Error spoke quickly now, time was running out, "so the price is. ya become my living puppet. ya soul will be mine to command. will ya let me heal ya."

"...puppet... soul... heal..." Gaster mumbles to himself, his fingertips had started to dust.

"*ya have to say it aloud." Error told him hurryingly, he held out his strings above the skeleton's ribs, "give me ya soul."

"...yes...you have permission... please... i want to live... to be with them always..." The Gaster said, forcing himself to keep awake.

"*1%." Error Sans said without emotions, "but it's not zero!"

Strings went sailing all over the Gaster's bones.


	3. Product Of Last Rites

Sans call out the SOUL, wrapped it up tightly in order to stop it falling to pieces.

  
As his strings went around the body, he removes the ragged clothes, throwing off them to one the side. Then he began knitting together the bones with his strings, forcing them back into their rightful place.

The phalanges of both his feet were gone, so he broke off a piece of the ribs and shaped them; ribs were the one thing on the skeleton's body that grew back and it was used as replacements in the past.

It was something Sans had done before. So he was not worried about anything that had dusted already.

Like the tarsals of his right foot- it was completely gone. Again Sans worked to break bones and replace what was lost, keeping together what needed to be held into place.

It was with his left hand he knits the bones, and his right he kept the SOUL- the strings on his right hand turned green. For healing. Something Sans had not done in years. He was thankful his magic had responded.

His focus went to the feet, the metatarsals on the left foot needed to be held together, he let them glow green, not too much since other places stay needed to be healed with his power. And if they heal while broken, they would stay like this.

The tibia on the right leg was snapped in one place- the fibula had two breaks. One the left leg, the tibia was snapped in two places and the fibula three. The right patella had a couple of dents but the left was missing.

Once again Sans starts to take from the ribs... then he notices that there were not enough ribs to heal the whole body... so he pauses to think for a moment.

Sans leans back and took hold of his jumper in the front, rips it open, revealing his red ribs cage. Strings began to wrap around his own ribs, he broke the piece he needed without caring for his own pain.

The Gaster's right patella was now red... Sans held it tightly, his magic strings glowing brightly, hoping for the rib to latch on. It worked. Gaster's magic allowed the new piece and magic began to flow through the lower piece of his leg.

Sans quickly turns his attention to both femurs.

The strings were kept the left in place, it had pieces missing, while the right was simply snapped in a couple of places. The head of the femur was chipped.

Sans became to work harder. Breaking his own ribs without through for himself, blood and dust started to soak into his clothes. Soon the Gaster's legs looked like a patchwork doll.

The pelvis was snapped in two and only needed three parts replaced with Sans's red ribs.

The vertebral column had missing pieces... Moving the body easily up, he rolls the skeleton onto his front, letting him hover slightly above the floor- Sans carefully took note of the cervical, thoracic, lumbar and sacral. The intervertebral discs were out of place.

It seemed like forever until he moved onto the arms.

The left scapula was too far up, so he pushes it down forcefully; he noted the burn marks, these had been all around he Gaster's bones, however, there was little he could do for these until the bones were not in danger of dusting.

The right scapula was fine, but the head of the humerus had a large chunk missing. Again he breaks his own ribs and fuses them in as if they were puzzle pieces.

Sans turns the Gaster back around- he was not sure he was awake or not... if he was, he was having a very bad time.

Both humerus were broke, in many places and soon they were held together and tiny pieces of red were dotted all over.

He moves on to the forearm bones. The radius on his right arm was snapped in four places. All this needed to be held and wrapped with his strings like bandages; however, the ulna of his right arm had dusted completely.

Sans used three whole ribs from his right side, to completely replace the arm. It was not like the patchwork he had done before. He had to get the form right and fuse the ribs together before he could hope to adjust it in.

A sigh.

It was working.

Three of his phalanges and metacarpal of his right hand was missing. He only had his thumb, index finger and middle finger.

Sans chose to leave this how it was.

He turns his attention to the left forearm bones.

The radius was snapped and a large piece was missing in the centre.

So once again, Sans reaches for his own ribs to fix this. He knew he was missing a lot of his own and he knew that he was still using his magic continuously all through the night.

Thankfully, Sans magic well ran deep. His magic pool had enough power to open a portal through universes without worry, which would kill a monster for trying. But healing takes a lot of magic, the damage of this stale would normally have twenty healers, all taken turns.

Sans blinks, at last, he was feeling the burn. He had not been this low on magic since... he could not remember the last time he had been this low...

Sans looks to the left ulna. It was snapped in two places. Then to the left hand. The carpal bones were missing, the hand was starting to dust at the phalanges.

However, unlike the rest of Gaster's body, Sans did not use his own ribs. He used the Gaster's ribs. This was because the hands would be on show more than anything else.

Just like the skull.

Sans gaze fell upon the skull.

The older creaks that were common for Gasters he leaves alone. The newer ones he starts to fix- As he worked, he sees that the Gaster's sockets were open and his eyelights were watching him.

Sans gave him a sweet smile.

The frontal bone was fine. The parietal bone, zygomatic bone, maxilla and mandible, all had hairline creaks; with only four places at the ack that need fixing in.

Sans sighs heavily. He closes his sockets for a moment; and for the first time in over 3000 years, he felt the need to sleep.

'*i need to return to the anti-void soon.' Sans thinks gritting his teeth against the pain.

Sans gazes at the clavicle. Which was one of the hardest bones to heal. And it would take a lot of time.

Calling upon his DETERMINATION Sans began the task of healing this bone.

Sweat had started to form on his black glitchy skull.

At last, he moves away from the clavicle. The ribs he did not need to do anything to since they would heal back on their own.

At long last, he was done, or at least the Gaster had survived the first step.

Sans blinks... he stood up and noticed that he was not in his old lab, Gaster was hurt and dying...

"*wait... this is not my gaster.' Sans- no Error thinks, for a moment he had been lost to his memories.

Quickly he opens a portal to the universe he had made his laboratories in. It was a risk to bring someone else in, however, if this Gaster lives, he would have a powerful ally.


	4. Undoing Zero

The Gaster had not been out of danger.

Error could not breathe just yet.

He had spent the whole night in that broken universe, healing and repairing the Gaster.

When he reached his laboratories the first thing he did was place the Gaster into a bed and began hooking him up anything machine that was built under the sun.

The abandoned universe Error made his laboratories in, was an AU called Future Tale. The laboratories here was far more advanced and had superior medical supplies.

It had been four years since Error came to this place. The codes were still in working order, but thanks to a genocide run, it left the underground free of monster. The humans above were still there and Error had tracked down the Frisk, sealing their SOUL in his Anti-Void forever while taking over.

If the humans ever came down to this place, he would simply have to kill them all.

Error blinks. He had been working on auto- his skills and motions moved with well-practised grace.

All the while the Gaster was barely keeping awake through all the painful movements.

"*well puppet..." Error said with a smirk, however it was clear how weak he had become, "it seems ya doing well. but i would rest if i was you. ya need all the strength ya can rest. and sleep is healing too."

Opening the Gaster closes his sockets, it did not take long before one of the machines noted that his patient had fallen asleep.

Error wanted to leave his side, go to the Anti-Void and let himself be healed. However, his patient was still in a high-risk area and needed to be closely watched.

Error did not dare to remove the strings had was keeping him together, not the body and SOUL. That would be a death of him.

With a heavy sigh, Error moves nearer- checking the drips he had hooked on him. Everything was in order. Still leaving a patient in this state was a big no-no, so Error stood there and waits.

There was still so much that could be done. There were medical supplies that could speed up the healing, that could help smooth out the new bones...

Error glances down to his ripped jumper, he no longer had ribs in the front. Only his three upper ribs, near his clavicle, was there and then-then they had pieces missing. His sternum was still in place, thankfully.

Error looks toward Gaster's sternum, he had left that, still it was so close to his SOUL. It was shattered and needed to be healed, but he did not touch it just yet. He needed to wait until the time was right and he had already pushed this broken monster far beyond anyone should go, normally monsters were placed to sleep, but Error did not have the means to do so.

Another heaving sigh. If he could not go to the Anti-Void than he had to heal himself the normal ways. Something he had not done in many years.

Opening tiny portal to different parts of the lab, he began pulling items to him; much like he had done when he first arrived with the Gaster.

Portals big and small had opened up everywhere in the room; he had strings reaches into each one, dragging through what he needed at the right time.

Chaos.

Error was a one monster team.

Madness.

Error had moved like lightning.

Insane.

The scene was completely crazy.

But it had worked.

Somehow.

Fueled only by his memories and knowledge he had done what impossible.

Error stares at the sleeping monster- he munched on stolen monster food as he kept a close socket on the many machines.

Slowly he moves over to the side of the bed, still munching away. It did not help as much as he thought it would. However, he had used almost all of his magic and was running on empty. With his deep magic pools, it would take a while to get it back up to a normal level by his standards. Plus he needed to keep giving this skeleton magic.

And there was another thing Error was worried about.

There was always a chance of the monster Falling.

The chances of living had raisen to 5%.

"*still not zero." Error mumbles to himself with an insane grin, "i give up a lot to keep ya alive. ya impressed me this far. don't disappoint me."

Error still could not breathe...


	5. Apocalypse Without A Conscience

At last! Error could breathe!

It had been three months and his patient completely out of risk and was sitting up in bed asking for tea...

"*excuse you!" Error snaps as he checks his patient's SOUL, it was doing well, much like the mad Gaster- who had come to like, but he would never admit it, "ya meant to be my puppet! my slave! why do i have to run around after you!?"

"Because my dear boy," The Gaster says with an annoying smirk, "You have not deeded my well enough to become your puppet just yet."

Error huffs loudly, he plays with his glasses when he glances down to his hands,"*well. as of today. you are fine to leave the bed. The trauma your body has suffered has healed nicely, and your bones have taken well and there are no glitches to be seen." The glitch brings up his clipboard and begins writing at surprising speed, "In a couple of years time your magic will turn them white again."

"So... can I see my husband _now_?" Gaster asks his doctor/'master' hopefully, smiling softly at the glitch who sighs.

"*i have heard more about ya husband and son then i ever wanted to know about anyone." Error snaps out angrily, then calms just as quick, "you can... however just now. i would not risk leaving this universe. it seems that our multiverse is havin its apocalypse."

"Apocalypse?" Gaster says in slight worry.

"*i don't know the details. since i've been taking care of ya all this time." Error explains with a sigh, "i left to visit my friend. to let him know i wasn't dead. and found out that the artist has gone nuts."

"Artist?" Gaster breathes out the word, he had a haunted expression on his features.

"*perhaps ya ain't heard of him." Error went on frowning at his clipboard, "our multiverse has a protector of sorts. ink sans. don't know who died and made him boss. his main job is the help universes grow or something. but whatever. it seems ink went crazy and is ripping different universes up at random."

"Oh dear..." Gaster said sounding very worried, "I really need to get home."

"*i just told ya we are havin our apocalypse and ya want to go home..." Error trails off, looking at his clipboard but no longer seeing the words," of course. ya want to spend your remaining time with ya family. well. i'm sure it will blow over. until then. i want to keep hidden. i'm not at full strength to take on a mad ink."

The Gaster laughs brightly.

"Error. Why not come with me?" Gaster asks gently, "I sure my husband and son would be detailed you could come!"

"*you still need rest. but... there's more." Error said firmly, pointing his pen at the creaked skull, "i really can't just send ya home just yet...you must rest for a further four more weeks. and ya were on some powerful pain meds. some each ya some to come off slowly. but... give me ya universe's coordinates and i'll let ya hubby visit. but give me a couple of days. i need to run some errands."

"Yes Dr Error." The Gaster said with a grin, he holds out his hands for Error to give him the clipboard, "I'll write it down."

Gaster writes down the coordinates and hands back the clipboard. Error takes a glance at it. He hates going to the unknown, he normally studies a universe and its code, before talking to anyone within it.

"*wait a sec..." Error growls as he looks further down, below the numbers was something else, "this is a list for different brands of tea!"

"Yes! Some of those are great with chocolate! I'm sure you'll love it!" The Gaster says happily, without fear of his 'master'.

Error mumbles darkly, "*tch. are some of these flavours real?!"


	6. Of Horrors And Tea

It had been a long time since Error had been wandering through the universes.

About three months.

That was around the time the new group called Red Echo had begun to move, claiming that they would rule the multiverse... much like Nightmare but with different movements- when Error found the Gaster... who had been beaten by the Red Echo, in turn, caused Error to locked himself in his adopted universe while he cared for mentioned Gaster- Error was good at patterns, it was clear that it was this Red Echo that made Ink go insane and went destroying universes.

Not even doing a good job... some of the universes did not need to be taken down. And he left them only half-destroyed- Error knew it was him who had to clean up that mess.

For now, Error dared not go near Ink. The reports were, that Ink was drinking nothing but red paint.

Of course after a few of his errands Error found himself in an Underfell timeline, one where the monsters had made it to the surface only for war to break out. Monsters were currently in hiding, not wanting to return.

Of course, Error loved to cause trouble. So he went in with Gaster Blasters blazing, taking down an area in a city where the human army had overtaken. Once he killed the humans, he went searching through the supermarkets, for these tea blends the Gaster kept going on about, list he had written for him, in hand.

Error wanders through the aisles and at last found the tea section for this one. He keeps opening his subspace and dropping the tea boxes in there, instead of making mini portals every five minutes. Error was not up to full strength, he was sure he was not up for a fight if someone like Ink came along-

... and oh look, there was Ink now.

"*Hey Error." Ink greets with an emotionless voice, his eye lights were burning a deep red, "Haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been?"

Error took a step back. Ink was about five steps away from him.

"*What wrong Error? You look like you're not happy to see me." Ink goes on, there was a bit of angry in his tone now, "You are happy to see me, right?"

"*...yeah. very happy." Error snaps back, trying to keep his voice from glitching too much, of course, that was a lost cause, "and i've been busy. so i need to go."

Error turns all the way around and jumps slightly, Ink was there. Glancing quickly over his shoulder, he sees Ink was not there, then he returns his gaze to Ink in front of him... about three steps from him.

"*We have not seen each other in such a long time," Ink says his voice shaking with rage, "and you want to leave again! Stay and play with me!"

"*i've got better things to then play with ya!" Error shouts at him, turning around the other way and coming face to face with Ink.

"*No. Stay with me! You can't leave!" Ink shouts at him, he grabs hold of Error jumper and pulls him close, not letting him go.

Error glitches badly, ERROR signs covered his vision- he pushes the artist off of him by shoving the list in his face and backstepping until he felt he was far enough, then falls into his behind.

He knew he was not strong enough to take on Ink, his ribs had only just fully grown back. But he would fight if need, enough to escape.

Suddenly he feels no movement, he waits for an attack but nothing came.

Soon his ERROR floaters, he blinks when he notices Ink sitting crossed legged in front of him, just staring at him blankly. In his hand was a white bottle of paint.

Error glares at his foe, he remembers what his task was, to begin with before he took in that Gaster. It was to discover what those there for.

"*Hey Error I have a couple of questions for you." Ink said with an even more emotionless voice, not even a hint of anything, "Answer truthfully, and I let you go."

Error blinks, "*...sure..." He chooses to speak the truth, he felt like Ink was a ticking time bomb at the moment; and with the stories he had been hearing, he really did not want to fight Ink while at his weakness.

Then was no cheerful smile at his reply.

"*Do you know the Red Echo?" Ink questions his expression giving nothing away.

"*i've heard of them. and saw some remains about three months ago." Error answers the creepy looking Ink, blackness seemed to twirl in his sockets, "before that i didn't know anything about them. i only just come out of hiding."

"*Did they do something to you to go into hiding?" Ink continues to question, he had one droning tone that seemed to lack something.

"*well. sort of. but not directly." Error explains as calmly as he could, "i ran into them at a broken au. they was just leaving. at the time. i didn't know who they were. i found out their name a few days ago."

"*Okay. Okay." Ink said more to him, he closes his sockets for a moment, then on opening them, he went on, "So what do you mean 'not directly'? did something happen after that?"

Error gave him a small bitter smile, this was so unlike Ink to ask such questions.

'*answer truthfully.' Error's mind calls out of him, "*well. after they left i found a dying gaster-"

Ink had flinched hard, causing Error to pause.

"*Oh? And what happened to this dying Gaster?" Ink questions, black ink began to pour from the corner of his mouth. A chill ran down Error's spine.

"*...er..." Error said, moving backward slightly, not wanting to deal with this kind of Ink anymore; then instead of moving away, he went closer, "i... i saved him."

Ink seemed to freeze in place. And Error wondered if the artist had crashed.

"*Saved?" Ink asks titling his skull slightly, "Why? What? Huh?"

"*... for my own reasons." Error snaps, he went to sit right in front of the horror-inspiring Ink, "and that's why i been missing for the last three months. i couldn't leave his side until he was in the clear. he should be able to get out of bed soon... drives me insane with all his talk of his husband and son. and tea! that's why i'm here today. he gave me a long list. can't find half of them!"

"*...I know." Ink said as he held up the piece of paper with the list on it, "I know where you can get all of those blends."

"*ya do?" Error said surprised, he did not think Ink would be a tea drinker for some reason. Then again, other than fighting what did he really know- Error only felt to ask such questions once his memories resurfaced.

  
Now it was versus his old selves and his newer self, eat humble pie and reach out. Was that not what he was doing with this Gaster, wanting to have someone to aid him in times of need. It was a nod to his past self, the one he struggled by himself for many years.

"*perhaps... you... can help me than?" Error says, looking from his foe, "can ya bring them to my anti-void. then i can take it to my patient."

"*Can't I just take it there myself?" Ink asks in that same tone, Error turns to look at him once more and he sees that he was now running a hand up and down his paints, humming slightly.

"*my patient in out of risk. and can have visitors..." Error said after a moment of silence, "just not you."

Ink seemed to freeze, his hand goes to the red and hovers over for a second before moving away.

"*Why not?" Ink asks staring straight into Error's sockets.

Error wonders if he should even tell he had adopted an AU for himself. The sole purpose was research though, one of his projects was studying Ink's very own paints.

"*because my labs are in a secret location. i'm not able to tell my arch-nemesis." Error snaps out, he began to stand. Ink followed up.

Error tries to leave but his portal was blocked once again.

"*Please?" Ink asks coming right up close to Error, making him glitch, "I really would like to meet him."

"*meet him? i just risk my own life to save his." Error snaps out, daring to step nearer so that their chests touched, "and you have been destroying aus left. right. and centre. what makes ya think that i'm gonna let ya near him? i already have some of the list. that should keep him going..."

"*...I'll bring the tea..." Ink says softly, he steps back and vanishes in a puddle of ink, causing Error to let out a sigh.


	7. Force Of The Enemy

Error had no idea how long Ink had been waiting for him in the Anti-Void. But it was long enough to paint a blue sky, green grass and s wooden house that looked like the skeletons brothers'. Angry boiled under the surface, ready to be unleashed upon the artist- he loudly slams open the front door and marches inside, looking all around. 

Error's favourite beanie bag was now in the corner of the main living room and his needles and materials were placed all around it.

"ERROR!" Ink's cheerful voice scream at him, making him leap back, he glances upon the landing and sees Ink standing there, with every blink his eyelights would change shape and colour.

Suddenly Ink was in front of him, hugging him around his middle.

A glitchy scream sounds throughout the strange house and he pulls out of the hug.

"*what!? ink?!" Error cries out, no longer could he see through the ERROR floaters in his vision, he was surprised he did not crash, "what have ya done to me anti-void?!"

"*Made it homey!" Ink answers with a laugh, then he felt a hand grip his, he was pulled over and shoved onto something soft. He knew right away it was his beanie bag.

Error was about to give Ink some choice words when the smells of chocolate filled the area. Blinking he felt something being placed in his hands.

"*i will end you." Error hisses, his voice glitching more with the stress of being manhandled- he was aware he was holding a mug, hot cocoa was within, he brings it to his teeth and drank, not caring about the burning heat.

After a moment his relaxes. Ink was not here for a fight. He was clearly here for the Gaster he was caring for. After explaining the encounter with the Gaster, he was no longer worried; the Gaster had seemed pleased that he made contact with Ink. So Error put two and two together- the pair must know each other.

Error blinks. He stares around the room... sadly. It looked so much like his old home.

Apart from the piled up boxes of tea near the wall where the TV should be.

For some reason it made Error snort loudly.

Ink was sitting next to him, watching him closely. Error could tell he had been crying at some point, as the tear mark of his magic was staining his cheekbones.

"*ya want to know about the gaster right?" Error asks the question, and Ink nods quickly, almost daring not to open his mouth, "his recovery is doing well. and he can go home in a few days. but there's still have meds and instructions he has to follow. i'm going to meet up with sci sans to hand him over as a patient. i've already been out of action long enough."

Error gulps down the rest of the cocoa. Then looks to Ink, his eyelights were blue and yellow. A teardrop and a sun.

"*but before i do that... i was gonna bring him here while i brief sci and prepare him..." Error continues on, he glances around the house, "so without even knowing. ya helped me out. i forget normal monsters can't handle the whiteness of my home."

Ink moves closer, looking ready to hug him once again.

"*what's ya problem!" Error snaps out, a silent Ink unnerves him. A silent Ink trying to hug him outright scares him.

"*So... you're bringing him here? When?" Ink says slowly, then glances around, "And can I bring someone else here?"

"*since when did ya ever ask permission launch an invasion in my home?" Error says darkly, "he'll be staying two or three-day max. i came here to get some times ready. i'll be bringing him here in a couple of hours."

Error blinks at the mug suddenly. It was not his- his mug was plain white. This one was red, yellow and black with a hint of light blue. It also had wording on it:

['-You Son Of A Glitch!']

Error blinks again. And then roars with laughter, for once taking Ink by surprise. His eyes turning green with spirals and a yellow question mark.

At last Error settles down and he leans forward to place the mug on the coffee table.

"*bring whoever ya want. but make sure they know the rules." Error snaps out angrily, almost like that laugh never happened.

"*You have rules?" Ink questions with a small snicker, he stands quickly and brings out his brush, with one powerful swing it makes a yellow paint, "... are things ready?"

"*i need to steal some clothes for him. His old ones were completely ruined." Error said as he stands he began opening windows into the universe, trying to find one that still had a Gaster in them to take stuff from, "and i have rules. ya never cared to remember them!"

"*I can bring him clothes!" Ink cries out, bouncing over to Error, not caring what the glitch just said, causing him to roll his eyelights,"So don't worry about that!"

Error frowns. And then remembered that Ink likes to design and make clothes... much like himself, but on a smaller level... his dolls.

"*ok... guess i'll just get the other stuff then. so come back in an hour?" Error asks carefully, he still could not believe how easily he was chatting with the artist, did he not want him dead a few months ago?

Ink beams a smile at him and then leaps into the yellow paint. Error turns and makes a couple of portals to walk through, he knew what was needed now that he had the clothes sorted out.


	8. Inception Of Insanity

Error pushes the wheelchair through the portal, quickly closing in case Ink had turned up early. He glances around and wheels the chair by the sofa, which was covered in all the meds the Gaster needed, so was the coffee table; then he opens another portal to hurry through, leaving the mad Gaster on his own for a moment.

Error had already taken many of the patient's files over. Then was just a couple of things he needed before he could leave this place for a couple of days.

Error pauses... he had been with this Gaster for close to four months now... he had to admit while a pain to deal with, he liked the company. It reminded him of his own Gaster, who no doubt lived in the Save Screen and the Void in his old broken universe...

Time had long ago moved on.

Frisk had kept their promise and never RESET again, so life went on without him. Error's universe had been one of the oldest in their Multiverse. And millenniums had gone by, his other half the After Sans had appeared once he became Genocide, and his brother Papyrus, had long since dead.

The pair had long happy lives from what he read from the code.

It seemed that skeleton monsters as a whole had died out during that time. And Error half wanted to bring them back with other Sanses and Papyruses from the broken or abandoned universe, much like what Core Frisk had done.

Error was aware he could not do this. That universe, his old universe, was one of the happy ones. To mess with it would be going against everything he fought for over years as Error.

When the newer universes came out, the older ones got pushed down in the steam of time and went untouched by most. Error only went down when he felt something broken or needing repairs. Ink could not even feel when these ones ended.

Error pushes things into his subspace, then turns to walk towards the door that leads outside. Once there he opens it and at once feels the rush of heat, then he went further out and looks up.

This abandoned universe of Future Tale Genocide Timeline... no monsters lived. He half played with the idea of letting the Frisk go, to see if they would RESET and give the monsters here a happy ending. However, this timeline had been much like his own. A neverending cycle of dust, until Frisk chose to live on the surface after killing them all.

The humans above lived. They carried on with the code. Looking up he had seen the city lights shining in the darkness, almost looking like stars.

Error quickly moves going back into the labs and opening the codes, locking the universe from an able outside source. This place held all his research and studies. If anyone got their hands on them, he would not be pleased. In fact, he would take down much of the multiverse, as Ink had done-

Error halts.

"*could Ink have been looking for something?" Error questions no one, the voices did not reach him here.

Error sat down in his chair at his desk, pondering over this matter.

Four months ago Ink went insane and destroyed bits and pieces of the multiverse. Four months ago Error went missing. No, it could not be himself, because Error vanishes years at a time with Ink coming to checks in on him in between those times, wanting to 'play'.

Error frowns deeply. Glitching madly, ERROR signs pop up around his form.

Four months ago Red Echo came out into the open. Four months ago they attacked a Gaster for some reason. Four months Error kept the Gaster safe and hidden from the worlds.

"*not something. someone!" Error says as the pieces fell into place. "for whatever reason. ink was hunting for the gaster."

Error stood up. He did not know if Ink would hurt the Gaster or not.

Quickly opening a portal to his rushes through and almost falls at the sight of the Gaster, Ink and another strange Gaster, laughing and drinking tea.

"*ERROR!" Ink greets extra loud, he jumps up and happily runs over to him, then grabs his upper arm and drags him to his feet, "how's everything? Got all you need?"

"*fine..." Error says pulls away from Ink and then turns to the Gaster in the wheelchair, sitting on the sofa and next to the wheelchair, the new Gaster looks at him in with a tearful smile.

"*Let me introduce you to my fathers!" Ink cries out joyfully, "My father Aster from Zephyrtale! And you have already met my father Gaster from Undertop!"

"*wait. wait. wait wait... wait." Error said holding his hands up, he looks to Gaster, who was now dressed in a top hat and fancy clothes in the wheelchair, "your son. that you told me so much about. is ink? my arch-nemesis? are you telling me? that i saved the life of my most hated foe's father?"

"*Most hated?" Ink said with an epic pout.

"Basically." Gaster from Undertop said with a grin and a wink, making Aster laugh.

Error crashed hard.


	9. Trueloves And Husbands

Once upon a time, the Grim Reaper had said to Error, that he was a masochist.

And now, he was willing to believe it.

Why else would he allow these monsters into his home- he had kept the house, grass and sky Ink had made. And allowed the two Gasters to sleep in the same room. And he even allowed Ink to sleep in the same room as himself- since the transfer of power when healing, Error needed to eat and sleep.

Now that Error was back in the Anti-Void things like eating full meals Aster makes would be things of the past.

Error began to pretend that this was his family. That Ink was his lover and these Gasters, his fathers-in-law.

Reaper was right.

He really was some sick twisted masochist.

Error watches the two love birds acting like newlyweds in wonder, Ink did not seem to care and was willing to bet this was how they normally behaved in front of their son. OR adopted a son.

Gaster had explained the terms that Error had given him when saving him, he had gotten a blank stare from Ink and a worried look from Aster.

Error had thought he would need to fight for his life after Ink had suddenly stood up, but a couple of soft words from Gaster and Ink seemed to calm down.

And while Error wanted to keep the Gaster, he knew from what started to happen to Blueberry had it was not a good idea. He had already chosen to let the Gaster off from the deal in the second month of caring for him.

Ink in turn, filled Error in on the Red Echo. And what happened to Gaster.

While visiting Ink in one universe, a member had overheard them talking together. They followed Gaster and noticed he was being followed, did not return to his home universe, instead jumped from the different universe until he could run no more.

It seems they wanted to capture Gaster at first- in order to make Ink their slave. However Gaster had proven to strong for them and after hours of fighting, chose to weaken Ink by killing off Gaster instead.

That plan backfired beautifully once they inform Ink what they had done. Ink had gone around enraged, to where members of the Red Echo lived and ripped their hideouts apart.

Error now had a long list of universes had needed to be destroying since the broken universe can cause infections to neighbouring universes. When he mentioned this to Ink, he just shrugged.

Of course, everything comes to an end. Error had learned this lesson well over his long long lifespan.

Error went to Sci Sans and handled the future care of Gaster to him. And then told the strange family to leave.

"*Huh? Now?" Ink asks curling up by Error's side, looking like he belonged there- he then looks to his fathers, "Is Father alright to leave? You're his doctor."

"*sci is taken over for me with the checkup and any adjustments to his meds." Error said firmly, he tries to move; his beanie bag was made for one but somehow Ink seems to manage to settle in, "and he's well enough to leave my care. i've explained to your dad everywhere he needs to know. and i wrote down everything that will need changing in his home for the next few years."

"*Few years?" Ink growls out, his eyes changing red.

"*be grateful its only a few years of this." Error said without fear of the once dreaded red eyes, he smacks Ink lightly on the top of his skull with some paperwork, "use ya paints and make these changes around the house."

Ink moves back slightly and takes the papers.

"*Have you told me this before... or is this something new?" Ink said a little unsure at the new information.

"*new. i didn't want to tell ya twice. given you written form will help." Error said leaning back into his beanie bag, "once ya done that. you all can leave."

Ink leans down with Error, his sockets never leaving the papers with what needed to be done- he was getting closer than ever before.

"*...Can you come and help direct me?" Ink asks in a small voice, his eyes going to blue and pink SOULs.

"*no. get lost." Error told him firmly, growling out himself now and Ink cuddles his side, "and stop that."

"*I'll go after lunch." Ink says with a heavy sigh, he places his skull on Error's shoulder, causing the whole area to glitch, "What's on the menu for lunch Dad?"

"Sea Bass sandwiches from Ocean Tale." Aster began with a smile, he lovingly lists off the meal for his family, "Spiced Space Turtle Soup from Outer Tale. Lemon Pie from Candy Tale. And Death by Chocolate Cake from Under Fell. Lastly Elder Flower Tea from Over Tale."

"*why the hell is tea even part of the menu?" Error asks with a frown, and the crazy family looks his way like he was the insane one... which he was, but not in this case, "i mean. normally monsters drink whatever they want during the meals. right? but ya make the tea a part of the meals..."

"Dear sweet Error." Gaster said making Error twitch, "you have so much to learn young one."

"*i'm properly older than you!" Error snaps back, leaning back into his beanie bag with his arms cross.

The artist leans into him, making him flinch and glitch.

"*off. now." Error snaps trying to get Ink away with touching him.

"Lunch should be ready soon Love." Aster gently tells his husband, completely ignoring the bickering Sanses.

"Thank you." Gaster replies leaning his skull up slightly, ready for the incoming kiss; he never thought he would live, he never thought he would be able to see his family again. But here they were.

As Aster moves away Gaster glances over to his son, who looked almost alive, as he interacts with the ERROR. He had always worried if the day came when he meets The Destroyer. After getting to know him, he came to realize just how lonely the other was. And how much he liked the company, though no one could compare to having Aster by his side, he would be more than happy to adopt Error too.

However...

"*Come on Error," Ink says happily, now having complete hold of his arm, trying to drag him up out of the beanie bag, "Let's set the table for Dad!"

"*ya a pain! why should i?!" Error snaps back but allows himself to dragged and taken away, all while glitching, mumbling under his breathe "ya better clean up my anti-void once you're gone. oi! stop that!"

...it looks like Gaster would have to settle for a son-in-law.


End file.
